1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metered dosage inhaler system with variable positive pressure settings and more particularly pertains to providing inhaled medication and exercise to the lungs of a patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of inhalers of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, inhalers of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of providing medication and/or exercise to the lungs of a user through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,527 to Larson, et al discloses a metered dose inhalation unit with slide means. U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,042 to Sladek discloses a portable chamber for meter dose inhaler dispenser. U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,380 to Dwork discloses a metered dose medication adaptor with improved incentive spirometer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,832 to Hougen discloses a compact lung exercising device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,884 to Isaacson discloses a pressure controlled breathing apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,952 to Chernack et al. discloses a dual valve for respiratory device. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,202 to Rubin discloses a breathing excersiser.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a metered dosage inhaler system with variable positive pressure settings that allows providing inhaled medication and exercise to the lungs of a patient.
In this respect, the metered dosage inhaler system with variable positive pressure settings according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing inhaled medication and exercise to the lungs of a patient.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved metered dosage inhaler system with variable positive pressure settings which can be used for providing inhaled medication and exercise to the lungs of a patient. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of inhalers of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved metered dosage inhaler system with variable positive pressure settings. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved metered dosage inhaler system with variable positive pressure settings and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a one piece housing. The one piece housing has an oblong configuration with a generally planar top face and bottom face. The housing also has a rounded rear face and a generally rounded front portion. The front portion has a cylindrical protruding user adaptor portion. The top face has apertures and a user controlled air resistance dial with supplemental apertures. The user controlled air resistance is parallel with the top face and rotatable for controlling the amount of additional air allowed to enter through apertures associated with the dial. The top face further includes a flush circular medication adaptor. The medication adaptor has a small aperture passing there through with a circular lip extending outwardly for supporting a container within the small aperture. The bottom face has a handle/input adaptor comprised of a cylindrical extension pointing downward and lying in a common axis with the resistance dial. The hollow interior couples the handle adaptor aperture with the aperture of the user adaptor portion. Next provided is a downwardly extending handle portion. The handle portion is of a cylindrical configuration. The handle portion has a first end and a second end. The first end is adapted to form an airtight removable coupling with the handle/input adaptor of the housing. An end piece is next provided. The end piece has holes adapted to couple to the second end of the handle portion to define an interior space and allow air passage through the system. Next, a spherical ball is provided. The spherical ball has a diameter less than that of the handle portion. The spherical ball is adapted to removably rest in the handle portion and form a resistance to the air flow through the holes of the end piece thus contributing to the resistant flow of air through the housing. The ball is adapted to rise in response to a vacuum caused by a patient during use. A mouth piece portion is next provided. The mouth piece portion has a cylindrical first portion adapted to removably couple with respect to the adapter portion. The mouth piece also has a tapered second portion. The second portion is adapted to fit comfortably within the mouth of a patient. Next provided is an optional extension portion of a generally hollow cylindrical configuration. The extension portion has a body, a primary end and a secondary end. The primary end is adapted to removably couple with the user adaptor portion and the secondary end is adapted to couple with the first portion of the mouth piece. The body has a downward facing aperture with a neck. Lastly, an additional optional extension portion is provided. The additional extension portion has a downwardly facing aperture. A supplemental medication container is adapted to couple with the downwardly facing aperture to a patient.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will;be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved metered dosage inhaler system with variable positive pressure settings which has all of the advantages of the prior art inhalers of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved metered dosage inhaler system with variable positive pressure settings which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved metered dosage inhaler system with variable positive pressure settings which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved metered dosage inhaler system with variable positive pressure settings which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such metered dosage inhaler system with variable positive pressure settings economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a metered dosage inhaler system with variable positive pressure settings for providing inhaled medication and exercise to the lungs of a patient.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved metered dosage inhaler system with variable positive pressure settings having a hollow housing. The housing has a front portion with a cylindrical protruding user adaptor portion, a top face having apertures and a user controlled air resistance dial, and a bottom face having a handle/input. A cylindrical downwardly extending hollow handle portion has a first end and a second end. The first end is adapted to form an airtight removable coupling with the handle/input adaptor. An end piece with holes is adapted to couple to the second end of the handle portion. A spherical ball has a diameter less than that of the handle portion and is adapted to removably rest in the handle portion. The ball is adapted to rise in response to a vacuum caused by a patient during use. A mouth piece portion has a cylindrical first portion adapted to removably couple with respect to the adapter portion and a tapered second portion adapted to fit comfortably within the mouth of a patient.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.